


Rain Drops

by Silver_Hyacinth



Series: Raindrops in the Sand [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All the cute stuff you didn't get to see in the original story, Drabble Sequence, Enjoy the fluffiness, F/F, Friendship/Love, Future, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Past, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Hyacinth/pseuds/Silver_Hyacinth
Summary: The promised series of one-shots! I'll release one every day this week, so enjoy them ^-^ (I highly suggest reading the original story before digging into these.)





	1. Sonatina Op. 36, No. 1, in C Major

**Author's Note:**

> **Drops, 01:**
> 
> Two years after they graduate college, Kageyama and Hinata go on their first vacation together—and Kageyama gets a little jealous of Hinata’s idolization of the famous pianist, 'The Little Giant.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Drops, 01:** Two years after they graduate college, Kageyama and Hinata go on their first vacation together—and Kageyama gets a little jealous of Hinata’s idolization of the famous pianist, 'The Little Giant.'

“Yes, we found our way to the airport just fine, Mom.” Kageyama balanced his phone between his ear and shoulder, rifling through his bag for his passport while she yammered in his ear like a worried mother hen. “I’ve got both our passports. _Yes_ , I brought sunscreen. Mom— I’m an adult, y’know!” He held the phone away from his ear when she started yelling. “Okay, I’m hanging up now! Geez…”

Hinata giggled as he put the phone away, bumping their shoulders together lightly. _You shouldn’t be so mean. She’s just worried about her son. Isn’t that normal?_

_Yeah, if her son weren’t twenty-two years old,_ Kageyama responded irritably, finally retrieving his passport. _Even after I left home, she still treats me like a kid._ He took Hinata’s hand and started towards their gate. _Come on, or we’ll miss the flight._

They had been given some time off from the orchestra by Ukai, who had some family matters to attend to and was taking a two-week leave. Since Hinata had been begging to go on a summer trip together since April, Kageyama had booked them tickets to Shinjuku to surprise him.

For two whole weeks, it would be just the two of them; shopping, eating together, and visiting music venues. Kageyama was embarrassed by how excited he was. They’d been so busy performing, they hadn’t gotten much time to spend together over the past few months. It would be good to escape the numerous hours of practice Ukai mercilessly inflicted on everyone.

_I wonder what a plane is like,_ Hinata mused while they stripped off their shoes at the security checkpoint. _I’ve never been on one before. Have you, Tobio?_

_Of course._ Kageyama put his backpack in a sliding bin, keeping a hand on Hinata’s shoulder to ensure they didn’t lose each other. _I’m a little surprised you haven’t._

_My health was never stable enough before._ Hinata beamed. _This will be my very first time! I’m a little nervous... If I’m with you, though, I’m sure I’ll be okay._

_So cute…_ Kageyama’s heart nearly skipped a beat. Being with Hinata was so warm, like being around the sun 24/7. It made him so happy, he wasn’t sure how to deal with it sometimes. He seriously couldn’t handle it…

_You’re making a stupid face again._ HInata poked him between the eyebrows. As usual, he was bluntly honest. _Are you maybe secretly afraid of flying?_ He pulled an amused face. _Ooh, that would be rather surprising~_

_Don’t be stupid._ Kageyama collected his things, hiding his blush behind a white surgical mask. He could practically _feel_ Hinata’s grin, even without looking at him. _Don’t laugh! I’m really not!_ He slid on a pair of sunglasses, taking Hinata by the hand so he couldn’t say anything cheeky. “Dumbass.”

They headed to the gate, snagging seats near the loading doors. As soon as they were settled, Kageyama pulled out the Shinjuku brochure he’d printed out, tugging on Hinata’s sleeve. _Look at this. Where do you want to visit first? We still haven’t decided._

Hinata took the paper from him, frowning at the first page. _I thought about seeing a music venue, but… should we really spend the first day like that? It seems no different from what we would do here._

_Whatever you want to do is fine,_ Kageyama said, settling further down in his seat. It didn’t seem like they'd he boarding soon. He’d rushed for no reason… At least they were boarding first class. The one thing Kageyama truly liked about playing for the overly-demanding Ukai was the great pay.

_Well… as long as we’re together, I don’t mind where we go._ Hinata closed the brochure and handed it back to him with a warm smile. _I think I might want to go shopping, though! Yachi made me promise to bring her back some Harajuku fashion._

Kageyama pulled a face. _Harajuku? Won’t it be full of people there?_

_Well, yeah._ Hinata smirked and nudged him teasingly. _Don’t worry: I’ll protect you!_

_Idiot._ Kageyama pushed him away, flushing in embarrassment. _Stop making assumptions! It's not uncommon for people to recognize us. What else do you think this is for?_ He gestured at the shades and mask emphatically. _Have you completely forgotten you’re a famous concert pianist?_

_I know!_ Hinata stuck out his bottom lip childishly. _But because of the disguise, they won’t know it’s us; so we can walk around freely, right?_

Kageyama grimaced, but the flight announced it was boarding before he could respond. Gathering his backpack, he took Hinata’s hand and led him toward the bridge. _Come on: we’ll talk more on the flight._

*** * * * ***

They didn’t actually talk on the flight. Hinata slept the entire way, drooling on Kageyama’s shoulder like a puppy. Much to his chagrin, by the time they were preparing to land, his shirt was thoroughly damp—and they still hadn’t decided where to go first. At least they’d have some time on the train to Shinjuku…

The jolt of the plane setting down at NRT was enough to finally wake Hinata, who raised his head, blinking sleepily. When he realized they hadn’t fully stopped yet, his head fell back onto Kageyama’s shoulder.

“Geez… just like a little kid,” he muttered, wrapping an arm around Hinata when he started to tilt forward. He peered out the window at the passing tarmac, which was stained dark from rain. They must’ve just missed a rainstorm—which weren’t uncommon in Narita that time of year. Based on the angry sky, the weather could turn again at any second.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Narita International Airport,” a hostess said over the plane intercom. “We hope you've enjoyed your flight with us, and we look forward to serving you again soon.”

Hinata jerked awake again—as if on schedule—wiping the saliva from his mouth. His confused expression and messy hair made Kageyama want to tackle him in a hug. When he noticed him staring, Hinata smiled tiredly and patted his hand. _That was fun. Flying is nice._

“You slept the whole way through…” he muttered in exasperation, sighing when Hinata obviously didn’t hear him. _I’m glad you liked it,_ he said instead, admitting defeat.

The unfasten seat-belts sign flashed, sending a flurry of people spilling into the aisles. Kageyama got up up to grab their bags, Hinata following behind him groggily. They filed onto the bridge, blissfully avoiding the flow of passengers in coach. Kageyama seriously loved flying first class. 

_Stay close to me,_ he told Hinata when they reached the exit, taking his hand again. They headed to the loading platform for the train, getting more attention than Kageyama would’ve liked. He could hear two nearby girls whispering about them. “Celebrities, you think?”

“Maybe. The redhead looks _super_ familiar.”

_Crap. This is what he gets for refusing to wear a mask._ Kageyama quickly pulled Hinata closer to him, yanking off his baseball cap. He stuck it on Hinata’s head, making sure it covered most of his hair. _That should work for now._

_Tobio?_ Hinata adjusted the hat, peering at him from under the brim. _What’s the deal?_

Shooting a glance at the still-whispering girls, Kageyama put an arm around him and pulled him closer. _Nothing. It’s going to rain, so you’ll be dryer this way._ Better not to make him paranoid. The girls seemed to be losing interest already.

_Thanks!_ Hinata beamed and pressed against his side. _You’re surprisingly kind today, huh?_

_I’m always this kind!_ Kageyama huffed. _Don’t make me ditch you before the train gets here._

*** * * * ***

After they reached the hotel and unpacked, Hinata dragged Kageyama out into the city. They took the subway over to Harajuku, deciding it was better to go during the morning when it would be less busy. They wandered from shop to shop, taking pictures and searching for gifts for their friends.

Hinata somehow managed to visit nearly every shop they passed, resulting in about a million pictures of him posing stupidly in front of something and a collection of bags for Yachi, Shimizu, and Suga. Their other friends had requested more rational gifts—like coffee beans, in Daichi’s case. Still, it was fun to explore the weirder side of Shinjuku.

_We finished earlier than I thought,_ Hinata commented on the ride back, swinging his legs back and forth happily. _What should we do now? Visit a concert hall?_

_We’ll have plenty of time for that later. Why don’t we go downtown?_

_Good idea!_ Hinata beamed. _I want to get some crepes, like we did in third year. Remember that?_

_It was only two years ago, dumbass._ Kageyama couldn’t help but smile at the memory. _You were so nervous to sneak out. It was cute._

_You acted like a huge dork back then, too,_ Hinata fired back, blocking when Kageyama pretended to whack him. _Kidding, kidding! We’re here already, so don’t hit me!_

They linked hands and got off the subway, following the flow of people headed to downtown Shinjuku. The amount of people was startling to Kageyama, which was saying something considering he was used to crowds of thousands at Ukai’s concerts. It was bound to make _anyone_ feel claustrophobic. However, with Hinata’s hand firmly in his grasp, the horde was bearable.

_Tobio, look!_ Hinata suddenly tugged on his arm, pointing across the square. _A street piano! They seriously have one!_

It was true: there was a small upright piano in the center of the square, painted with colorful music notes. It was odd to find one in such a crowded place, let alone a shopping district. It was out of place among the throngs of people, all passing it by without a second glance. Kageyama almost felt sad for it.

Before he knew what was happening, Kageyama was being pulled forward by Hinata, who had started cutting his way through the crowd. His eyes were blazing, and it was pretty easy to guess what was going through his head. _Shōyō, no way! If you play it, people will definitely recognize us!_ Hinata was surprisingly strong for someone so small. He wouldn’t let him go until they’d reached the piano.

_We’re still in disguise, so it’s fine!_ He sat on the bench before Kageyama could stop him. _What’s a piano for, other than playing?_ He tugged on his sleeve with a sunny smile. _Play it with me? Please?_

It was impossible to say no after that. Kageyama had sat down before he could convince himself to say no, but he did take an extra surgical mask and secure it behind Hinata’s ears. Fine, but you’re gonna have to wear this, too.

_Okay!_ Hinata clearly wasn’t the least bit deterred. He scooted over further to make room for him, lightly tapping the keys. _What should we play? Maybe… Sonatina number one? I’ve been wanting to try it out._

_Go ahead._ Kageyama placed his fingers on the proper keys. _I’m familiar with it._

Hinata grinned, already playing the first few notes. Kageyama matched rhythm with him: a feat that had become as natural as breathing. Their notes blended together into the cheerful tune. It was a sound he loved, no matter how many times or how many different ways he heard it.

Just like their duets always did, the song ended too quickly, but it left Kageyama with a warm feeling in his chest. He watched Hinata out of the corner of his eye: he always had the most captivating expression when he finished a piece. It was as if he was sad to see the song go.

_Beautiful._

*** * * * ***

Kageyama was woken the next morning by a very enthusiastic redheaded nuisance jumping on top of him. When he peeled one eyelid open supolicatingky, Hinata’s beaming face was mere inches from his own. Kageyama threw the blanket back, knocking him over, but Hinata spring back up like a bouncy ball.

_Tobio, Tobio, you’ll never guess what happened!_ Somehow, even his signs were out of breath. He shoved his phone into Kageyama’s face before he could say anything. _Just look! I’m seriously gonna die!_

_Calm down already._ Kageyama sat up, squinting to adjust his eyes. It was a video of them playing, which made him anxious—before he saw the name of the person who had posted it. “No— No way…”

_Yes way! I’m freaking out!_ Hinata practically smacked the phone out of his hand, tackling him and knocking them both over onto the mattress. He hugged him so tightly, Kageyama felt his back crack.

“ _Ow_ — You’re gonna break me in half!” He pushed Hinata back a little, making sure he could read his lips. “He’s your idol, right? What is that guy doing in Shinjuku?”

_I don’t know, but he saw us! And he thought we were good!_ Hinata fanned his face. _I think I’m gonna faint… Oh man._

“I would _hope_ he would think we were good, considering we’re with the best orchestra in Japan,” Kageyama muttered, getting a bit annoyed. That damn Little Giant, as they called him, had been Hinata’s idol since childhood—and as much as he hated to admit it, it made Kageyama a little… _jealous_.

However, the ever-oblivious Hinata didn’t notice at all. _I’m so happy, I could die right now with no regrets._ He buried his face in Kageyama’s shoulder, grinning like an idiot.

“Stupid…” Kageyama hugged him back, gripping his back so tightly, his fingertips turned white. He really wanted to say something stupid like ‘Me or him: pick one,’ but the very thought made him want to die. There was no threat with the Little Giant—of course, he rationally knew that. Still, he was known to he rather possessive at times…

“Shōyō.” Kageyama pushed Hinata back a bit, earning a confused look. He pulled him into a kiss—probably a bit too heated, but he couldn’t help it. Jealousy was a wicked thing. 

When Kageyama pulled away, he could almost see steam leaking from Hinata’s ears. It made him smirk—because only one person could do _that_ , and it definitely wasn’t the Little Giant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The music featured is Clementi's 'Sonatina Op. 36, No. 1, in C Major.'


	2. Valse Sentimentale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Drops, 02:** What exactly happened between Takeda and Ukai just before Kageyama arrived at the hotel room in chapter 26.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. Of course he was nervous. Who wouldn’t be if they were going to see a precious person they hadn’t encountered in nearly five years? Takeda was absolutely terrified.

Did Ukai even _want_ to see him? If he did, surely he would’ve told Takeda he was in town, instead of him having to find out from the concertmaster. Why hadn’t he told him? Takeda had barged right over to his hotel without pausing to think—but what did he want to say, exactly?

He paused to think with his fist inches from the door, chewing on his lower lip. _‘Why the hell didn’t you contact me?’_ was the most pertinent question on his mind, but Takeda himself hadn’t exactly moved mountains to speak to Ukai. The past five years had gone by with both of them on their own path, destined to go in separate directions. It wasn’t surprising.

But… if that were true, then why did his chest feel so tight?

Takeda’s fist wavered. _Maybe I should just turn back… Keishin doesn’t have to know I came at all._ He turned around. _Yes, that’s what I’ll do; I’ll just go. Staying would make a mess of things, and—_

“Ittetsu?”

Takeda stopped, feeling his heart in his throat. He told himself to make a run for it, but the sound of Ukai’s voice after so long apart made his knees weak. He was leaning against the doorway, looking almost exactly the same as he had the last time they spoke five years before. The unruly blond hair, the ever-present cigarette, the stupid headband: he really hadn’t changed at all.

“Keishin…” Takeda couldn’t keep his voice from breaking. “Why didn’t you tell me you were in town?”

As always, Ukai panicked as soon as he started to cry. “H-hey, please don't cry! I m-meant to tell you— I’m sorry!” He reached toward him, hesitating for too long before grabbing his shoulders. “Come on, let’s talk inside, after you’ve calmed down.”

Takeda didn’t want to calm down. He didn’t want to be and adult and go talk with him. He just wanted to cry and be childish and angry. He wanted to blame him for everything, even though he was the one who had refused to work with him when Ukai offered. He was the one who had never made an effort to talk to him—had never even gone to see one of his concerts. In the end, they were both at fault.

He swallowed his pride and followed Ukai inside.

*** * * * ***

Once they were sitting face to face on opposite beds, everything Takeda had wanted to say left his head. All he could do was stare at his shoes and wonder why the hell he had even come if he wasn’t going to say anything.

“So…” Ukai cleared his throat. ”I didn’t tell you because, well… things ended so awkwardly between us. You never tried to get back in touch, so I assumed you didn’t want to see me.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I saw you at that competition, but I was too afraid to approach you… I was hoping you wouldn’t find out I was here at all.”

Takeda’s resolve snapped. “Are you kidding?! You never reached out to me, either! You were the one who moved away, so I assumed _you_ would try to contact _me_.” He flushed, lowering his voice a bit. “I— I mean… _of course_ I wanted to see you. How could I not?”

“You did?” Ukai covered his face. “I feel so _stupid_ now… not talking to you for five years because of a damn misunderstanding. Were we both just holding grudges this whole time?”

“It’s probably my fault,” Takeda admitted, his fingers tightening against the bedsheets. “I know I denied the offer to form the orchestra with you, but… I really didn’t want you to go, and I just didn’t have the courage to say it.” He laughed lightly. “Besides, how could I ever ask that? For you to choose me instead? It would’ve been selfish and stupid.”

“You really felt that way?” Ukai bridged the gap and firmly grabbed his hand. “You should’ve said something! I would’ve figured _something_ out!”

“And give up on your dream?” Takeda shook his head. “Are you crazy?” They were meeting for the first time in years, and all he could do was argue. “You had this brightness about you when you talked about your plans; your future was all planned out already. I didn’t want to be a burden to you.”

“ _You’re_ the crazy one!” Ukai snapped. He grabbed both of Takeda’s hands, startling him with the sheer intensity of his actions. “Forming an orchestra might’ve been _one_ of my dreams, but it sure as hell wasn’t the most important one!” He surged forward, catching Takeda in a hug that sent them both careening onto the bed.

“What are you saying?” Takeda stammered, fingers clutching at his back. “Hey, you’re crushing me—“

Ukai cut him off with a kiss, and it was so familiar and warm and _safe_ that Takeda couldn’t help but go limp. That was what their youth had been like: hours of practicing and studying, living for moments where they could belong only to each other and forget everything else. Late-night meetings under the stars, secret rendezvous in Ukai’s dorm room—a secret that wasn't really all that secret.

“Do you get it?” Ukai breathes, finally breaking the kiss. “You’re more important than that damn orchestra. I would’ve picked _you_ , Ittetsu, in a heartbeat.” He groaned, burying his face in Takeda’s neck with a frustrated laugh. “Dammit, why didn’t you _say_ anything?”

“Idiot…” Takeda covered his face. “How can you say it like that? You would choose me in a heartbeat…” Even his toes were probably going red.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ukai blinked in confusion. “Because I love you. _Duh._ I told you that before, remember?”

“Y-Yeah…” Takeda bit his lip. “You know, this— this is all just a bit too overwhelming after five whole years. I don’t know what I’m supposed to be thinking right now.”

“Then don’t think.” Ukai grumbled—always the simple type. “Five years is a lot of time to make up for: I say we start right now.”

“Wha—“ Takeda’s words were interrupted by a rougher kiss. He was too weak to push Ukai away—or rather, he didn’t want to. Damn, he _really_ didn’t want to… The feeling of being with him was so warm and familiar. Takeda felt like his very core was melting. Five years… he hasn’t realized how much he’d missed it in all that time.

Ukai moved to pop the top buttons of his shirt, kissing Takeda’s throat. He squirmed, breathing in short gasps. “H-hey, Keis— W-wait a minute…”

“Can’t.” Ukai’s fingers were in Takeda’s hair, ruining his capability to think rationally. He was pulling at more buttons, but he couldn’t get them undone. “Dammit, this shirt—“

A knock came at the door halfway through his sentence, scaring them both half to death. Takeda accidentally elbowed Ukai in the face, kicking his way across the bed to reach the door. Any excuse to get away before his heart exploded out of his chest.

Five years wasn’t nearly long enough to kill the love rooted in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good 'ol Ukatake moment we were all missing~ (*TーT)b 
> 
> The piece featured is Tchaikovsky's 'Valse Sentimentale.'


	3. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Drops, 03:** Kageyama goes on a trip to America with the orchestra and Hinata doesn’t want to be left behind. He follows him there—only to find that he probably should’ve learned some English before braving a new country.

_‘I’ll be back before you know it.’_

Hinata stared at the words on his phone screen in dejected silence. Kageyama had gone on a trip overseas to the U.S. with Ukai for a violin workshop, leaving him alone back in Kyoto. Hinata knew that he hadn’t meant anything by it and that violin wasn’t really his thing, but he still would’ve liked to go along.

 _No: I’ll be fine without him._ Hinata flipped onto his side on the couch, glaring at the text. _Still… I somehow feel like I’ve been left behind. He didn’t even ask me if I wanted to go._

Hinata knew he was being childish about the whole thing, but the thought of being alone for three whole weeks made his chest ache. He’d gotten used to being by himself, but after Kageyama came along, his resistance to loneliness had been broken. What was he supposed to do on his own for twenty-one entire days? Practice was on break with Ukai gone, but his friends were all still working. There was really nothing to do…

 _No… I can make this work,_ Hinata told himself sternly. _I’ll be fine on my own. I’ll show him! I’m fine by myself: absolutely fine._

His phone buzzed with another text from Kageyama. _‘I left food for you. It should last a few weeks, so don’t eat convenience store crap. You need to take care of yourself.’_

The words got Hinata right in the heart. _Ugh… Crap, I love him so much._

 _‘Don’t worry about me!’_ he texted back, even more resolute. _‘I’ll see you in three weeks! I love you.’_

_‘I love you, too.’_

*** * * * ***

Hinata lasted six days. He lounged around, practiced on the grand piano they’d gotten from Ukai, cleaned the apartment, and played about a million games of Hanafuda. By day seven, he was bored and miserable. To make matters worse, Kageyama kept texting him pictures of New York, where the violin exposition was being held. Hinata really wanted to see New York in person—but more so than that, he really just wanted to see Kageyama.

He was keeping busy by scrubbing the floors like crazy with a sponge, but he was still incredibly anxious. Why did he have to stay at home like a little kid, anyway? He was twenty-two years old: he could make his own decisions. He could fly to New York himself, if he felt like it.

 _Wait…_ Hinata stopped dead. _Fly to New York? I could, couldn’t I… Whoa. I didn’t even think about that. I can definitely afford it, and there are flights at all times of day, too. I could go right now._ He put down the sponge, hesitating before reaching for his phone. _But… should I really go? I don’t know how to find him, and if I tell him I’m coming and ask, he’ll be mad…_

He bit his lip. Kageyama would definitely think he was childish if he did it… But _he_ was the one who had left him alone without even asking for his opinion! Hinata had every right to go after him.

 _It’ll all work out._ He grabbed the phone, making up his mind. _‘Flights to New York…’ I’ll tell Ushijima I’m going, too. He can check up on the apartment for me._

He quickly booked a ticket, shooting a text to Ushijima without revealing too much. It was almost too easy to arrange the whole thing.

Hinata’s flight would be leaving in three hours, so he packed a bag and readied a disguise. Kageyama would’ve nagged him to do it if he were there: he was the one who usually kept Hinata from being recognized since his hair made him stand out so much. It was over the top, but also a little cute.

 _Uwah…_ Hinata covered his face. _I can’t stop thinking about him, even when I’m mad. How’s he going to take me suddenly showing up? He wouldn’t be that mad… right?_

Oh well: it didn’t really matter. He’d already bought the ticket, after all.

*** * * * ***

Hinata slept most of the first flight, spending the second worrying about what to do when he arrived. He’d never been out of Japan in his life, yet there he was, sitting in a plane without any sort of plan. He didn’t know any English at all, and he wasn’t even entirely sure where Kageyama was. He only knew that he staying in a hotel near Carnegie Hall, which didn’t narrow it down much. Getting to Carnegie was good enough. From there, he could probably find them.

When he got off the plane, Hinata had absolutely no idea what to do. He followed some signs and managed to find his way to a taxi, showing the driver the address for Carnegie Hall. He watched out the window as they drove, pulling off his surgical mask and pressing his face against the window. The city was even bigger and busier than Kyoto, even at 4 A.M.

When Hinata was standing outside the hall, the crowd only looked bigger, but he couldn’t give up after coming so far. Inside was pure chaos. Despite the early hour, violinists were rushing from place to place like overworked, sleep-deprived zombies. Hinata approached the first person who wasn’t downing 5-hour energies or crying into their sheet music.

He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote, _‘I’m looking for someone.’_

The violinist squinted at the words for a long time before holding up a hand: 'wait.' They called to someone across the lobby, and Hinata caught Ukai’s name. He brightened up at the familiar word, nodding vigorously to the foreign violin player. But instead of Ukai, a blonde woman in a fancy dress appeared: another violinist. The other musician showed her the paper, and she turned to Hinata and said, in Japanese, “Who are you looking for?”

Relieved, Hinata scribbled on the paper, _‘Kageyama Tobio. Do you know him?’_

The woman squinted at him. “Are you by any chance… Hinata?” she asked, a frown making it harder to read her lips. Before he could say anything, the woman pulled off his hood, getting rid of his remaining disguise. “It _is_ you!” She seemed weirdly excited. “Kageyama wouldn’t shut up about you!”

 _‘So you do know him?’_ Hinata wrote, showing it to her impatiently.

The woman laughed. “Sure, I know him. He just headed back to his hotel, but I think he said he’d be back soon. You can wait with me if you want.”

Hinata let out a breath of relief. _‘Yes! Thank you!’_

* * *

“Kageyama, I’m heading back to the hall. You’ll come in a while, right?” Ukai paused in the doorway, checking his watch. “Shit, I’m already late. Just text me when you’re on your way.”

“Okay. I’m just going to shower, so it’ll be about ten minutes.”

“Hurry up. The next showcase starts at six.”

“Got it.” Kageyama waved him off, already stripping off his shirt. He paused when his phone buzzed, pulling it out to find a text from Kaori, one of the other violinists at the expo. “‘I found something that belongs to you,’” he read aloud in confusion. “Huh? Did I lose something?”

He texted her back and the reply came within a minute. _‘I’ll give you three guesses. It’s really cute, has red hair, and is adorably ogling Carnegie.'_

“No way…” Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat. “Why would he—no, _how_ could he be here? There’s no way.”

 _‘You’re trying to make me depressed, right? It’s not nice to make your colleagues sad.’_ As is he didn’t miss Hinata enough already.

 _‘See for yourself.’_ She texted a picture of a small figure talking to a dazed-looking violinist. The image wasn’t clear, but the subject was obviously wearing a Karasuno University sweatshirt. _‘Oh, he's calling me over now. Hang on, I have to play oblivious.’_

Kageyama stared at his phone in mild panic. Was it _really_ Hinata? There was no other explanation for that picture... How many people ran around in Karasuno sweatshirts in America? _None_. But what the hell would he be doing at Carnegie when he was supposed to be back home in Kyoto? It didn’t make any sense. Kageyama hadn’t gotten any messages from him, either. What the _hell_ was going on?

Kageyama pulled his shirt back on and practically tripped out the door, furiously texting Kaori. _‘If you’re lying, I’ll kill you. I’m serious. This isn’t funny. Tell me right now if you’re telling the truth or not.’_

 _‘(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧’_ she sent back. _‘I'm just gonna borrow him.’_

Kageyama quickened his pace.

*** * * * ***

He arrived at Carnegie, breathless and sweating, eyes combing the crowd furiously. Kaori had texted him to come to one of the practice rooms, but he wasn’t thinking clearly. One thing caught his attention though: a familiar sound. It was hard to pick out among the noise of the crowd, but Kageyama would know it anywhere. Hinata was playing close by.

He took off down the hallway, stumbling past several half-conscious musicians to reach one of the practice rooms. At the baby grand in the corner, Hinata was playing Piano Sonata No. 16. He’d already gathered a crowd, so Kageyama paused in the doorway, staring at him in disbelief. It really was him.

Kageyama was relieved to see him, but confused at the same time. Why the hell was he there? _How_ was he there? He would’ve told him if he was suddenly going to show up, right? It didn’t make any sense.

Kaori spotted Kageyama before he could get over the shock, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him inside. Hinata stopped playing as soon as he saw him, face morphing into a nervous smile. He stood up, keeping some distance between them. _Tobio, before you say anything… I can explain why I’m here. It’s actually a funny—_

“It’s because you left him behind!” Kaori interrupted, slinging an arm over Kageyama’s shoulders roughly. “Everybody—aside from you, apparently—gets lonely, Kageyama!”

 _No!_ Hinata shook his head desperately. _That’s not why!_ He faltered. _Okay, maybe it’s partly why… But it was mostly because I didn’t have anything to do back home!_

 _Shōyō…_ Kageyama shook his head. _You should’ve just asked to come along._

 _You never asked me to, so I figured I wasn’t invited..._ He looked away dejectedly. _Still, I know it was stupid to come here without telling you. I just did it without thinking… I’m really sorry,_ he rushed on, hand movements becoming frantic. _I wasn’t really thinking and flew right over. I can go back—_

Kageyama stopped him in the only way he could think of: by pulling him into a hug. Kageyama ignored Kaori's squeals, pushing Hinata back to tell him, _Don’t apologize. It’s my fault, too: I should’ve asked you your feelings before making any decisions._ He smiled gently. _We’re a team, but I didn’t consider you. I’m sorry, too._

Hinata wiped at his eyes, launching into his arms again. Kaori was snapping pictures on her phone, but Kageyama couldn’t really bring himself to care. He’d missed him, too, even if they’d only been apart for a week.

Hugging Hinata always felt like coming home.


	4. Serenade for Strings, Op. 48, No. 2: Valse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Drops, 04:** Yahaba and Kyōtani’s interactions outside of dealing with the obnoxious duet pair—AKA the doctor’s impressions of the disheveled, always half-asleep translator.

At first, Kyōtani didn’t like him. He was such an easygoing person, which was the exact opposite of Kyōtani’s own irritable and impatient nature. Despite his cool demeanor, though, Yahaba was a hard worker; arguably more so than everyone else. He was run ragged, being one of only two translators in the entire hospital. Because of this, he was nearly always chugging coffee or energy drinks—sometimes both at once.

They’d met a few times over mutual patients and exchanged fleeting words, but Kyōtani still couldn’t figure him out. It made him inexplicably mad whenever they came across each other and he couldn’t muster up the courage to say anything to him. But what did he even _want_ to say in the first place?

Instead of reflecting on his—ew— _feelings_ , Kyōtani avoided Yahaba instead. He was good at that: avoiding things that bothered him. He’d done it for his entire twenty-eight years of life, and there was no point in stopping anytime soon.

That was his original mindset, but then two _nuisances_ appeared and threw a wrench into everything. With Hinata as his patient, Kyōtani was forced to see Yahaba on the daily. They didn’t talk much, considering the sheer lack of sleep that came with the bad weather and work overhaul, but Kyōtani kept getting angrier and angrier. For no reason whatsoever, he couldn’t even _look_ at Yahaba without getting pissed off.

 _That’s it… I’m going crazy._ He ran a hand through his hair, staring at the bunk bed overhead blearily. He was in the on-call room and was _supposed_ to be sleeping, but he couldn’t keep his eyes shut. _Why can’t I get that bastard out of my head?! He’s latched on like some parasite. Always following me with that meaningless smile and calm attitude… Go away already._

Kyōtani rolled over, pulling the scratchy cotton blanket over his head with an irritated growl. Maybe it would suffocate him and put an end to his suffering. Instead, he heard the muffled sound of the door opening.

“—tani? Dr. Kyōtani?”

 _Don’t tell me…_ Kyōtani removed the pillow, nearly smacking his head against the wall when he saw Yahaba only an inch away. “ _Jesus_ , don’t scare people like that!”

“Sorry,” Yahaba said, not entirely apologetic. “I’ve got some bad news…”

“Oh no.” He could already guess what was going on. “It’s those morons, isn’t it? They did something incredibly stupid, and now _I’m_ gonna have to clean up the mess.”

“You shouldn’t talk about patients that way,” Yahaba scolded half-heartedly. “I just heard from a nurse that Hinata is missing from his room. Kageyama is gone as well.”

“ _Shit_.” Kyōtani threw back the blanket, pulling on his sneakers. “How long ago? They couldn’t have gotten far—“

“It’s no use,” Yahaba interrupted. “A resident said two people matching their descriptions were seen leaving about ten minutes ago. They’re long gone.”

Kyōtani cursed again, throwing down his other shoe. “That damn moron. He’s way too reckless for a kid in love.”

Yahaba shrugged, not seeming too bothered. It pissed Kyōtani off even more. “Well, I think Kageyama cares enough to keep him safe. Apparently, he was carrying him.” The translator cracked a smile. “Not that I agree with their actions, but it’s safe to say that stopping them is impossible at this point.”

“Ugh…” Kyōtani clicked his tongue. “I have a PhD, dammit. I shouldn’t have to deal with this shit.”

Yahaba rolled his eyes. “Do you only know how to curse and be all gruff and guarded? You’re like a mad dog.” He leaned against the bed-frame. “You chew me out all the time, and whenever I try to get close to you, you bite my head off.”

“When have you tried to get close to me?” Kyōtani protested. “Aren’t you avoiding me?”

Yahaba gave him an obvious ‘are you stupid?’ look. “I _really_ want to hit you right now. Seriously. _I’ve_ been avoiding _you_? _You’re_ the one who only talks to me when you need something, and you always glare at me like you hate me.”

“That’s just my face! Besides, it’s only because I—!” Kyōtani bit his tongue before he could say anything stupid. “I… I _don’t_ hate you, okay? I’m just bad with people, and you… unnerve me.”

Yahaba unexpectedly burst into laughter. “ _Unnerve_? I don’t know if I should be offended or not.” He grinned, backing towards the door. “You unnerve me too, Dr. _Kentarō_.”

“Wh—“ Yahaba had disappeared before Kyōtani’s mouth could drop all the way open. He practically fell off the cot, scrambling out into the hall, but the translator was already gone.

*** * * * ***

From that point on, things between them only grew more complicated. Yahaba spent all his spare time around Kyōtani, and he was always bringing him coffee or trying to make him laugh. More importantly, he touched him _constantly_. Shoulder bumps in the elevator or a quick brush of fingertips—whatever the case, it sent off panic sirens in Kyōtani’s head.

“Doctor, are you listening?” A nurse tapped him on the shoulder, nearly giving Kyōtani a heart attack. “That was your last patient. You should go rest while you can.”

“Oh… yeah.” He shook off his discomposure and practically auto-piloted over to the on-call room. It felt like he hadn’t sleep in days. Not only that, but his mind was overrun with thoughts of stupid Yahaba. He didn’t _hate_ his constant appearances—in fact, if anything, Kyōtani wanted to see him more. Thoughts like that could only mean one thing. He hadn’t found out a way to test his hypothesis out yet, but Kyōtani was fairly certain of how he felt.

As if his subconscious summoned him up, Yahaba was pulling off his shirt when Kyōtani entered the on-call room. He didn’t even hesitate, tugging it over his head with a cheerful grin. “Ah, finally got some time off Doctor? You look half dead.”

Kyōtani stayed with his back pressed against the door, quickly averting his eyes. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were in here.”

“It’s fine. Top or bottom?”

“ _What_?” Kyōtani spluttered, nearly choking on his own saliva.

Yahaba raised an eyebrow. “Bunkbeds?”

“Oh.” Kyōtani thought he might drop dead on the spot. “Uh… whichever you don’t want is fine.”

Yahaba grinned. “Bottom, then.” When he moved to let Kyōtani past, he added, “I think I’d prefer you on top.”

Kyōtani smacked his head against the bed frame.

“Oh my god.” Yahaba steadied him when he nearly fell, holding back laughter. “I didn’t think you would react that strongly.” The look on his face clearly said that he wasn’t sorry at all. “It was just a joke, Doctor.”

“A joke?” Kyōtani scoffed. He pulled Yahaba closer, nearly against his chest, before releasing him again. “You shouldn’t joke like that when there’s just the two of us here.” He climbed to the top bunk, already wanting to kill himself. “Guy might get the wrong idea...”

*** * * * ***

If it was possible for things to get even more awkward between them, that’s exactly what happened. Or, rather, _Kyōtani_ was awkward and Yahaba was relishing in it. When Kyōtani wasn’t busy with Hinata and his nuisance of a boyfriend, he was being teased by Yahaba—like then, for instance.

“Doctor, what time do you get off tonight?” he asked from behind him in the café line.

“Is that a joke?” Kyōtani collected his coffee, waiting to let Yahaba catch up. “The casualties from the storm are still piled up. It’ll take weeks to get through them all.”

Yahaba chuckled. “That's probably true. Then, lunch?”

“Asking me out?” Kyōtani wanted to smack himself as soon as he said it. “I’ll be working through lunch.”

“Hmm…” Yahaba shrugged. “How about a fatigue-induced coffee run at about”—he looked at his watch—“two A.M.?”

Kyōtani snorted. “Yeah… sure.”

“Good!” Yahaba grinned at him, backpedaling down the hall. “I’ll see you then!”

He disappeared, leaving Kyōtani with a stupid smile that he couldn’t get rid of. Maybe the good mood of those two idiots was rubbing off on him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could go on and on writing for these two ugh ;-; Yahaba is a straight savage oof. Have to leave it at that, though. (They totally got together after this, btw huhu~) The featured music is Tchaikovsky's 'Serenade for Strings, Op. 48, No. 2: Valse.'


	5. Tomorrow's Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Drops, 05:** Their first meeting, told through Hinata’s perspective.

Hinata was used to being alone. He had spent most of his life practicing piano and focusing on his studies, all so he could get into his dream school. When he finally did, he didn’t care that he didn’t have any friends. It didn’t matter, as long as he could have his dream come true.

That was why Kageyama was such a surprise to him. He wasn’t a miracle or sudden change. Instead, he was a gradual shift, moving into his field of view so slowly that Hinata almost didn’t notice. Kageyama was sidelong glances and hesitant smiles that gradually turned into something precious. From the second he laid on him, Hinata got the feeling that things were going to be different.

The way his chest ached when they were together was weird, but not entirely unpleasant. It was like a hole had suddenly been filled in his heart. He had no idea how to deal with the new and overwhelming feelings, especially during the rare moments when Kageyama smiled. He would look at him with such a gentle expression at times, it made Hinata’s head spin.

The idea that someone would go to such lengths for him was almost heartbreaking, in a way. Kageyama just kept surprising him more and more the closer they got. When exactly he started liking him, Hinata had no idea. Maybe it was when he stood up to his bullies, or played music with him for the first time—or maybe it was from the very first moment they met.

What he _did_ know was that Kageyama had saved him. Hinata felt like a normal person when they were together: Kageyama didn’t see him for everything that he _didn’t_ have, like everyone else did. It was a relief to be able to be himself. Their interactions were like symphonies: freeing and brilliant, even when they fought.

Kageyama was an intriguing person. Hinata tried to figure him out, but it seemed impossible. Outwardly, he acted awkwardly and wasn’t friendly to most people, but he was secretly a kind person—he would have to be to learn a new language just for one person. He only showed that side of himself to Hinata, and in a stupid way, it secretly pleased him. The person who played a duet just because of him; the person who defended him when he didn’t ask for it; the person who broke out of school for him; the person who smiled at him so gently. That person... really was a mystery.

He reminded Hinata a bit of Liebeslied. ‘Love’s Sorrow.’ No matter how happy he looked, there was a certain sadness that remained. Hinata could relate to that. When he played, he couldn’t help but let sadness slip into the music. In that way, they were alike—but the similarities ended there.

No matter their differences, though; Hinata couldn’t deny that to him, Kageyama was perfect. If he had to think of a word to describe him, he’d probably say… ‘tomorrow.’ Because, rather than ‘yesterdays’ or ‘todays,’ Hinata wanted to spend all his remaining ‘tomorrows’ with Kageyama by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but so cute ;-; I just wanted to give a little insight to what Hinata thought about this awkward guy suddenly hanging around him all the time. It was never a one-sided love~


	6. Liebestraum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Drops, 06:** Hinata and Kageyama’s wedding—everything, good and bad, that happened on that day.

It was a day Kageyama had never expected to happen so soon—or maybe _never_ , at all. He was so antisocial, he never would’ve guessed he’d be getting married so quickly. That would certainly explain his unshakable nerves…

He would’ve been _less_ nervous if Hinata wasn’t missing. “What do you mean you don’t know where he is?” he asked Suga over the phone, pacing back and forth in the wedding venue. “How is that possible? Weren’t you guys with him a few minutes ago?”

“He… he just disappeared!” Suga stammered. “I have no idea how he could've gotten past everyone… I sent Daichi and Shimizu out looking for him, so don’t worry!”

“How am I not supposed to worry?!” Kageyama screeched, startling a girl passing by with a bouquet. He held the phone closer to his ear, gritting his teeth hard enough to crack his jaw. “Sugawara, if you don’t find my fiancé in the next _ten minutes_ , I’m coming over there!”

He hung up before Suga could finish stuttering another apology, nearly chucking the phone across the room. _He has to disappear_ now _, of all times? Where did that dumbass go? What the hell?!_ Kageyama growled aloud in frustration, throwing open the door. He stalked out into the street, flagging down a taxi.

Thinking about it logically, where would Hinata want to go? On their wedding day, nevertheless? _Gah_ , it seriously pissed him off.

“Where to, sir?” the taxi driver questioned nervously.

 _Where to? Where to? Dammit, where would that dumbass go?_ Kageyama wracked his brain for ideas. “Uh… just take me to Kyoto concert hall.” If Hinata wasn’t there, he was out of ideas.

Kageyama’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he answered it irritably. “I’m kinda busy right now, Nishinoya.”

“Um… you’re going to want to hear this.” It was Asahi who spoke, raising his voice to be heard over Nishinoya’s shouting in the background. “There’s a problem with the caterer… They just canceled.”

“You… you’re kidding.” Kageyama’s face paled. “Please tell me this a joke. I can’t deal with that, on top of Shōyō missing...”

“Hinata is missing...?”

“Crap…” Kageyama pinched the bridge of his nose. “Forget that for now. Just… just _please_ fix the catering situation. I’m counting on you.”

“O-okay, we’ll handle it.”

Kageyama hung up, dropping his head into his hands. _This is a disaster… What else could possibly go wrong?_

*** * * * ***

At the concert hall, Kageyama dialed Hinata’s phone about a million times, but it went straight to voicemail. Kageyama stalked down the halls, bursting into every single practice room until he’d scared half a dozen musicians and still hadn’t located Hinata.

 _He’s not here…_ He collapsed on a bench in the lobby, staring at the floor in a panic. _This is really bad. Where could he have gone? He wouldn’t go back to the apartment, would he?_

To rub salt in the wound, his phone rang again. It was a breathless, clearly-panicking Asahi. “K-Kageyama… we fixed the caterer situation, but… but the rings are... missing.” He sounded on the verge of tears, and Kageyama could definitely relate. “Did you find Hinata?”

“No.” Kageyama clutched the phone till his knuckles popped. His soul was about to leave his body at the rate things were going… “He’s not answering his phone. I don’t know what to do.”

There was a crash on the other end of the line and Nishinoya spoke. “Kageyama, as men, we need to remain strong! We’ll find the rings, so bring back Hinata!”

“I’ll… I’ll try.” Kageyama hung up with shaking fingers, trying not to break down. It was no time to be losing it. He still had three hours until the wedding. Hinata wouldn’t have gotten cold feet, would he? He’d seem perfectly fine that morning…

 _This is definitely weird._ Kageyama got up and headed back outside, flagging another taxi. _I’ll check the apartment just to be sure. He couldn’t have gotten that far on his own. Did he get hurt?_

Kageyama had to banish the negative thoughts from his head. He’d start to panic again, which wouldn’t help find Hinata any faster. He’d check the apartment and then call Suga, and after that… Well, hopefully they’d find him before having to resort to drastic measures.

* * *

 _This is bad…_ Hinata sat perched on a high tree branch, making direct, nervous eye contact with an angrily-hissing black cat. _How am I supposed to get it down from here? More importantly, how am_ I _gonna get down? I didn’t really think this through._

Hugging the branch with his legs, Hinata edged his hand out toward the cat. He begged it with his eyes to _get over there_ _already_ so they could both get down, but it hissed again and skittered farther up the tree instead. He nearly fell, clutching the branch to steady himself.

 _Crap… I really didn’t think this through. I ran right after the cat since it was on that missing poster, but I didn’t even tell anyone, and now my phone’s dead and I’m stuck up here…_ He hugged the tree tighter, feeling tears starting to well up. _I’m such an idiot… What if I miss the wedding? What if Tobio thinks I ran out on him? He wouldn’t, right?_

Something butted against his hand and Hinata raised his head to find the cat staring at him with bright green eyes. It rubbed against his shoulder, almost apologetically, and Hinata felt himself start to cry. _Thank you, cat,_ he signed, wiping his eyes furiously. _Let’s both go home now. If I can get back down, that is…_

Tucking the cat safely under his shirt, Hinata edged back down the branch, dropping onto the one below it with some difficulty. The ground was a lot farther down than he remembered. Geez, saving a cat _and_ getting stuck in a tree on his own wedding day… Who would’ve thought? Kageyama would freak out if he could see him.

 _I should still return this cat to its owner._ Hinata made it safely to the ground again, pulling the missing pet flyer from his pocket. _Ah, that’s right… my phone is dead, so I can’t call. Should I take it to the police? That seems stupid, though._

Mid-thought, Hinata nearly fell over when a taxi pulled up out of nowhere, startling him enough that he almost let go of the cat. The door was thrown open and an exhausted Suga stumbled out, colliding with Hinata’s shoulder.

“Thank… so hard… found you.” It was hard to read his lips when he was so out of breath—even though he’d been in a taxi. That didn’t make much sense. “We have to go back _now_.”

Hinata bit his lip, handing the flyer over to Suga. He opened up his shirt, pointing to the cat for further explanation. Suga squinted at the feline for a long time, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. “You’re telling me… you ran away because you were chasing a missing _cat_?”

 _He’s mad… ‘I feel bad about running off like that, but I got distracted.’ He probably wouldn’t like that reason._ Hinata’s arms tightened around the cat. It was better to just apologize and go back to the venue. It wasn’t like he _wanted_ to miss his own wedding. Once again, he acted stupidly and nearly messed everything up.

_I’m really sorry, Suga-san… Let’s hurry and go back._

*** * * * ***

Kageyama was waiting inside as soon as they arrived. Hinata had prepared himself for a scolding, already starting an apology as soon as they stepped foot inside. _I know you’re probably mad, and I’m really sorry if I worried you. I know I shouldn’t have just left, but there was a cat—_

Kageyama pulled him into a hug, squeezing him so tight he thought he might break in half. He said something against Hinata’s neck, but he couldn’t tell what it was.

 _Is he… not mad?_ Hinata patted his back. _Come on, he knows I can’t understand him like this… Why isn’t he mad? More importantly, how long is he gonna hug me for? Was he really scared?_

Kageyama finally moved back, but he was still close enough for their foreheads to nearly touch. _Don’t worry me like that again,_ he said gravely. _I thought you ran away._

So he actually did think that?! Hinata felt even more guilty. _I’m really sorry, Tobio! So super, super, ultra sorry! I would never run away, ever!_

“This is touching and all, but…” Suga smiled awkwardly. “We’re kind of on a time-sensitive schedule here.” He gestured at the clock on the wall. “There are only forty minutes left before the wedding is supposed to start… Hinata isn’t even dressed yet.”

“Oh, you’re right…” Kageyama frowned. “Did they find the rings?”

“Yeah, everything’s been taken care of already. You two just need to get ready.” Suga dragged them apart, pushing Kageyama in one direction. “Go meet Nishinoya and Asahi over by the reception area. I’ll help Hinata.”

“Okay.” Kageyama hesitated, reaching for Hinata’s hand and kissing the backs of his fingers. He smiled softly while Hinata stared at him, blushing like crazy. _I’ll see you in a bit. I love you._

“Get away already!” Suga kicked him in the leg, dragging Hinata in the opposite direction. “Geez, we’re gonna be behind schedule...”

* * *

“Are you ready?”

Kageyama looked away from the window. “Oh, Daichi… Is that a literal or metaphorical question?”

Daichi chuckled. “Either? I guess metaphorical. Getting nervous yet?”

“Nervous? Not really. More like… excited. I feel like my heart’s going to pop right out, and my hands won’t stop shaking. Metaphorically, I’m definitely ready, but these nerves are freaking me out.”

“I think that’s understandable given the circumstances.” Daichi patted his back lightly. “Instead of being nervous, you should focus on being happy. I don’t usually say cheesy stuff, but you and Hinata seem like a good match.”

“I’m a little surprised, but thank you.” Kageyama let out a weak breath. “I… think I’ve calmed down. Is everyone else ready?”

“Yep. We’re just waiting on you.” Daichi steered him out of the room quickly. “It’s going to start soon, so let’s hurry.”

They rushed down the hall, Kageyama dragging his feet the whole way. Of course, he was excited about marrying the person he loved, but at the same time, he was beyond nervous. If he saw Hinata standing right across from him in a suit, smiling at him with a soft expression, he might die of happiness on the spot.

“You’re wearing a stupid expression.” Daichi slapped him on the back, taking a step back. “I’m going to sit down. Good luck, Kageyama.”

 _I feel like I’m being sent off to war…_ Kageyama straightened his tie, shaking off the nerves coiled in his stomach. _You can do this. Just imagine: later tonight, you get to go home, and you’ll be married to Hinata…_ He clenched his fists, strength renewed. _Yes! Let’s do this!_

Inside the chapel, guests had already taken their seats and an orchestra was tuning their instruments in an open corner. Kageyama skirted the room to reach the front, where an arch signaled where he was supposed to stand. The room hushed as soon as he’d taken his position, focusing their attention on the front of the room when the orchestra began to play.

Kageyama tried not to sweat through his tux, wringing his hands together nervously. _You’re fine, Tobio. This is nothing. Just think of tonight, think of tonight… Everything will be—_

His thoughts came crashing down like shards of glass when Hinata entered the room. It wasn’t like Kageyama had never seen him in a suit before, but walking through the light of the venue’s slanted windows, he was... _glowing_. Kageyama couldn’t stop staring, even when they were standing face to face.

He couldn’t bring himself to listen to the words of the minister, too busy staring at Hinata’s shy smile. He was like an angel…

“—and in health?”

 _Shit_. He was supposed to say something, right? “I… I do.”

It seemed to be the right answer. The minister repeated the question to Hinata, and he signed the same words, meeting Kageyama’s eyes. They were shining more than usual, and his lips were caught in a timid smile. At that moment, Kageyama's heart was so filled with love for him, he was sure it was about to explode.

They were given the rings, and Kageyama’s hands shook slipping the gold band over Hinata’s finger, their hands locking afterward. He definitely knew what came next.

Kageyama pulled Hinata closer and kissed him until his head was spinning.

 _I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you._ He thought the words until he couldn’t think anything else. Despite the bumps in the road that had led up to where they were, Kageyama could say them with complete certainty: _I love you, Hinata Shōyō._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys! Things have been crazy for me lately, but the last chapter should be up sometime in the next couple days ^-^

**Author's Note:**

>  _Of course_ I had to include Kageyama dorking out and wearing a disguise. He was totally way too paranoid, but they do get recognized a lot lol. (Unofficial: they're the entire classical music world's OTP.)


End file.
